<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke by Just_All_Random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434675">Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random'>Just_All_Random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what’s so good about being up here?”</p><p>A bitter grin spread across Hwanwoong’s lips, dejected and resentful. Youngjo couldn’t help frowning.</p><p>“You know why.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo closed the door behind himself, slipping off his shoes and placing them onto the shoe rack. The city lights flooding through the balcony window dimly lit the apartment, making it so Youngjo didn’t need to turn on a light. He didn’t want to anyways, unwilling to disturb the silhouette smoking a cigarette against the railing on the balcony. He sighed, putting down his bag to walk to the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Opening the balcony door with his free hand, Youngjo stepped out onto the balcony with a box of mango juice, a can of beer, a sweet bun, and a jacket draped over his arm. It was chilly out, the seasons were changing early again. The autumn air was cool but the wind wasn’t frigid as it blew through both men’s hairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He quietly closed the door behind him, setting down the drinks and bread on a small coffee table before walking up to the railing beside Hwanwoong. Youngjo took the jacket in his arm and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s shoulders. The latter turned to him, the embers of his cigarette burning a gentle yet fluorescent orange in the dim night. His eyes were quiet and appreciative as the city lights below glimmered in the chocolate darkness of them. More than twenty stories below them were the noisy streets of Seoul, but all the sound seemed to be drowned out to Youngjo, who could only stare back at his boyfriend as if it were his first time being love struck by this boy. It wasn’t his first time, of course, nor would it be the last, but the feeling never got old.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The younger was the first one to break their staring contest, staring out into sky, barely making out a single star due to the heavy light pollution below them. Youngjo waited, knowing he wouldn’t be the first one to break the silence either.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the point of rails on balconies?” Hwanwoong questioned. “It’s not like they stop anyone from jumping off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo dared to look down at the city below them. Car horns blared angrily, the height they lived on already dizzying enough and they were no where near the top floors. They were still fairly new to their apartment, Youngjo hadn’t gotten used to the height of where he stood. He diverted his gaze from the city floor to look at Hwanwoong again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They should just build a fence on balconies so people don’t jump.” Smoke billowed from Hwanwoong’s lips. His gaze was deep in thought, eyes glazed over, reflecting the city lights. The sight was almost serene.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought fences are pointless since people can just climb over them,” Youngjo countered with an old thought similar to now that came to mind. He couldn’t help but play the moment over in his head, reminiscing in the youthful warmth of young love they had in them. Now, every moment felt cold and burdened, frustrated from the heaps of work and stress. But he and Hwanwoong persevered through it together, finding the warm moments within each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong placed the cigarette butt back onto his lips again as if to silence himself before he could speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo pursed his lips. He turned around and took the drinks and bread off the coffee table before leaning against the railing with them. He wistfully looked down at the sweet bun in his hand, reminiscing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A hand reached out for the can of beer. Youngjo pulled it away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This one’s mine. You already have the cigarette,” the older handed Hwanwoong the box of mango juice instead. Hwanwoong looked down at it, pulling the cigarette away from his lips, smoke slowly spilling out. A packet of sweet bun also slid into his view. A smile meekly blossomed on his features, grabbing both only to place them on the table to the left of himself. Youngjo watched, staring at the cigarette in between Hwanwoong’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to keeping your body in good health? Aren’t you going abroad soon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong scoffed, taking his cigarette.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Still just a backup dancer.” He dropped the cigarette onto the ground, bitterly grinding his foot into it. He turned to his boyfriend, holding his hand out toward the can of beer Youngjo was just about to open.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I have some?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t share your cigarette, so no,” Youngjo smugly cracked open the beer, the can hissing and foam rising to the top. He brought it up to his lips, tilting the alcohol into his mouth while Hwanwoong watched. The younger huffed, leaning forward against the balcony, arms crossed on top of the railing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t blame me when you wake up from a hangover,” the boy muttered. Youngjo chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hwanwoong, it’s just one can of beer. And trust me, I’m saving </span>
  <span class="s2">you</span>
  <span class="s1"> from a hangover. You get drunk off half a bottle of cider.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Hwanwoong smacked his boyfriend’s arm, Youngjo simply laughing as his boyfriend weakly punched him. “You’re a terrible boyfriend,” he muttered, slumping over the railing of the balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You love me,” Youngjo teased, holding the can up to Hwanwoong. The latter huffed once more, pushing the can away. “Petty,” he giggled softly, tilting the can back into his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong grabbed the mango juice beside him, ripping the straw off and stabbing it through the hole. He bit onto the straw, a pout on his lips. Youngjo couldn’t help the grin settling on his features, having found the warmth in the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo turned back to the city skyline in front of them. A particularly chilly wind blew past them, causing even Youngjo to shiver. The latter not so subtly moved closer to his boyfriend, their shoulders touching. Hwanwoong didn’t seem to mind, leaning into his boyfriend’s body warmth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you out here?” Hwanwoong asked, sipping his mango juice.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re out here.” Youngjo reached his arm over, pulling Hwanwoong close to himself. Hwanwoong leaned closer as well. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“To smoke,” Hwanwoong simply replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bad Woongie,” Youngjo chided.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look, the choreographer was all up my ass again for being too slow to memorize the dance,” Hwanwoong defended himself with a pout. “Besides, it feels good to be up here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo grimaced, sparing one last glance at the city below. He shivered at the height.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s terrifying if you ask me,” he remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have to ask you, I already know,” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s so good about being up here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A bitter grin spread across Hwanwoong’s lips, dejected and resentful. Youngjo couldn’t help frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A cold air completely replaced the warmth that was once in the atmosphere around them, seemingly colder than the night itself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo pursed his lips into a tight line. If he overstepped his boundaries, it would aggravate Hwanwoong. All he could do was be patient for his boyfriend until he was comfortable enough to share what’s going on. But the least he could do was show that he was there for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his boyfriend into his embrace, holding his face close to his chest. Hwanwoong was stiff in his arms, reluctant about hugging Youngjo back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much,” Youngjo whispered, hoping Hwanwoong heard him—</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> heard him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Hwanwoong muttered, voice weak. Hands slowly reached up to clutch at the fabric of Youngjo’s shirt. Hwanwoong hugged back, desperate in the way he tightly grasped onto his boyfriend. He whimpered, tears wetting the front of Youngjo’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahahahahaha funny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>